tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Railway Adventures (PC game)
Railway Adventures is a PC game developed by Infogrames in 2001. The game was distributed by Smoby Players in the UK and Infogrames in the US. It came with a control console that you could put over your keyboard. Plot This is your chance to drive Thomas and help with important jobs around the Island of Sodor. The games starts when you learn to drive Thomas. Then you help out with four adventures on Sodor and earn certificates. There are also some mini games that you can play when you explore the Island. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck (TV series clips only) * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Trevor * Bulstrode * Caroline * Cranky * Horrid Lorries * Tom Tipper Levels * Passenger Pickup - Help Thomas take Bertie's passengers around the Island. * The Rockfall at the Quarry - Help to place the foundations of the Viaduct. Then help Cranky load tracks and then place them on the bridge so Percy can cross. * The Missing Mailcar - Help track down the mailbag that Diesel has taken. Then help James, Edward, and Percy to load the mail. * Depot Deliveries - Percy, Harold, Bertie, Tom Tipper, the Horrid Lorry, and Caroline need special deleivers; help Thomas pick up the right ones and deliver them. Mini Games * Great Race - Race Thomas and beat Bertie to the station. * Mail Bag Snag - Collect all the mailbags that Diesel is throwing out of the mailcar. * Troublesome Trucks Roundup - Round up the naughty trucks. * Toby's Maze - Go round a maze and help Toby find his way back to the station. Trivia * The UK release has Michael Angelis and other various voice artists do the characters voices while Robin Smith voices all of the characters in the US version. * Scenes from Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Cranky Bugs, and Put Upon Percy are used. * Original music from Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell is featured in the game. * The control console has four main buttons/switches ** The Red Throttle causes Thomas to move forwards & backwards in the game it is also used to print tickets ** The Green Action Lever is used to change the signals thus making the points go to the right track you want to go to it is also used to move the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds, choosing the destination the passengers want to go to, getting water from the water tower and moving the mail sorter ** Thomas' Whistle is used to couple and uncouple certain rolling stock, moving obstacles out of the way, getting the passengers or the repairman to board, watching a clip from the Thomas & Friends show and clicking on the red flag sign to end the game ** Thomas' face is used so Thomas can help you on your adventure Goofs * Sometimes, either the engines wheels don't move or their side rods are missing. * Tidmouth Sheds, as in the previous PC games, has doors at the back. * Edward looks grumpy when he, James, and Percy are at the mail depot. * Percy is seen shunting the mail car when Thomas finds it, but is later seen waiting at the mail depot for Thomas. * James' voice clip for the end of "The Rockfall at the Quarry" plays at the end of Percy and Edward's end scene for "The Missing Mail Car." * Cranky should be at Brendam, not Culdee Fell * Elsbridge is inaccurately called the Airfield Station. * Culdee Fell is portrayed as a standard gauge station. * In almost every scene, Thomas is missing his eyebrows. * The Mail Van and Caroline's roofs are red. * In the Landslide game, Percy's voice sometimes echos and sometimes does not. * When Thomas picks up Annie & Clarabel, their shapes are the wrong way. But their shapes are correct at Culdee Fell Gallery File:RailwayAdventures(PCGame)InstallationScreen.jpg|Installation Screen File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)1.jpg File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)2.jpg File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)3.jpg File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)4.jpg|Thomas at Elsbridge File:CuldeeFellvideogame.jpg|Thomas at Culdee Fell Category:Video games Category:PC games